Silent Regrets
by Mr Mysterio 619
Summary: Batista has won the WWE Championship belt and Rey Mysterio's heart but the Viper wants to take what belongs to him. The title and the one that truly belongs to him. My second story please review! M/M Rey/Batista/Randy in progress


**Silent Regrets**

The young luchador patiently waits in front of the hotel room dor for his boyfriend who is 4 hours late again. He never knew why Dave kept coming home so late he was mostly used to it. he was used to sleeping alone at night wondering where he could be. This time he wanted to know what was going on so he stayed up waiting for him. So many things were going through his thoughts right now. What if Dave was cheating on him that awful thought made him sick to his stomach. The thought of Dave being with another person holding them in his arms like he did with him. Rey shook his head and erased that thought from his head. He waited little while longer now having doubts that he would show up.

When Rey turned away from the door then he heard the door slam open he jumped back in shock and looked instantly towards the doorway. A small smile appeared on his face as he sees his boyfriend but something was off about him he did look so happy he looked a little ticked off at the sight of Rey. He quickly slammed the door shut and slowly walked up to Rey. He stayed put slightly shivering in place as he can feel the coldness of Dave coming near him he knew he was in trouble for something by the look on his face and the heavy breathing. Dave toward over him looking down at the short man and seeing his smile fade into terror as soon as Rey tried to speak Dave instantly interrupting him.

"Want are you doing awake this late!" The large man sternly told him

"I was waiting for you to come home you have been gone for a long time and you have been doing this for awhile now and I just wanted to ask you what's going on?" Rey asked as he looked at Dave's face showing no emotion.

"Just go to bed Oscar I don't what to talk about it" Dave says with a cold stern tone

"But Dave I jus-" Rey steps back a bit and closes his eyes as he gets yelled at. "Now! I don't what to hear it!" The large man stares deep into the luchadors eyes with rage and anger. Rey looks down in sadness he didn't see the man he choose to be with in front of him anymore he was changing ever since he won the WWE championship belt he has changed. Sure Dave didn't have the sweetest personality but he would never yell at Rey like that if anyone did anything to him yell at him or lay a finger on him Dave would go ballistic. Now the cards have changed. Rey tries to say one more thing but right has he opens his mouth the large man grabs onto both of his shoulders and shouts at the top of his lungs not caring who heard him down the hall or next door.

"Do I have to drag you to the bed Rey just listen and go!" The poor scared man stays silent he has never been treated this way by his boyfriend then yelps as Dave quickly lets go of his shoulders and grabs onto his arm pulling him roughly towards the bed. Rey didn't what to fight back he was too scared to in the first place he didn't want to make the situation even worse for himself. He is stopped by the bed then the large man lets go of his hand and shoves him onto the bed with brute force making him lay on his back. Dave walks away with from him with a frustrated sigh leaving Rey speechless with watery eyes lying on the bed. He just wanted to know what was going on he didn't think he would get yelled at or treated this way. He loved Dave he didn't want it to be like this maybe he just caught him on a rough day. Rey pulls the covers over his body getting warm and comfortable but on the inside he felt awful he felt like breaking into tears from Dave yelling at him the poor luchador laid on his side and puts his arm under the pillow and quietly weeps himself to sleep.

Dave rushed into the bathroom slamming the door so much was going on in his mind right now. The stress of being the champion was to hard on him he didn't think all of it would get to him. He is trying so hard to keep his title trying to keep the love of his impressed by him and to be proud of him that only his man has the title and no one else. Dave anger got the best of him tonight. Randy the man he hated almost beat him tonight for the title he didn't even wait for Rey to run into his arms and hug him after everyone of his matches. The title was almost taken away from him and then Rey would be ashamed of him his animal put down by the viper and the viper taking away his mate. Dave was out all night drinking his problems away by any near by bar in the area. If Rey were to see him when he is like that it would be the end of his world but he needed a break after that match. He already had five drinks when he asked for one more the bartender shook his head this only made Dave more frustrated and he took his glass and smashed it on the ground and started heading for the door. Then he was stopped by Randy near the exit leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face staring at Dave's raged face.

"Well look what we have here drinking their lives away just cause I almost got the title" Randy says with a little chuckle at the end of his sentence

"What are you doing here Randy! You come here to get you're as kicked again!" Dave growls as he clenches his hands into fists.

"Dave you knew I had that match in the bag but I had an unlucky night. I was just one count away from getting the championship and stealing more to what you love. He leans off the wall then slowly walks around the raging big guy his face turning a bright red with rage and his hands clenching tighter than ever.

"You're lucky we are in public I would kill your ass right here right now and no one would even care you're gone and to think you even had a chance to night is a load of bullshit. Now move out of my way before I show everyone how you lost again!" Dave heads out the door shoving Randy out of the way. He didn't even what to turn back and see that Jerk anymore right now he justed wanted to get back home to the person he is supposed to be with. Dave slams his fists into the bathroom door as he remembers that last words sentence Randy said. Randy and Dave both fell in love with Rey they both competed for his attention winning match after match beating up any guy that stood in their way until they finally faced each other. Dave beat the viper to the lucahdors heart with his skill and his cheesy romantic ways. Sure Randy would just pat Rey on the back and give him little gifts here and there but Dave brought him flowers everyday and stay by ringside cheering him on during every match. After all that Rey melted into his arms. He was so perfect to Dave his shortness and when he tiptoes to give him and when he jumps and wraps his arms around him. The way he smiles and laughs everything about him was so perfect he never has been in love with someone this much ever in his life. All the thoughts of Rey cool Dave down and he goes to the sink and turns the handles getting the water warm and he then splashes the water on his face.

When all was good he turned of the sink and slowly and quietly opened the door and in front of him was his beautiful man sleeping alone on his side. How could he have done this to him the stress and alcohol does to a lot of people. He walks to the bed and situates himself and pulls the covers over himself. He sliders closer to Rey wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him tightly close to him. This makes Rey make a cute little groan in his sleep making Dave chuckle and smile widely then with his boyfriend finally in his arm and the championship title still his. It made the world around him perfect.

Randy lays on his hotel bed alone staring up at the ceiling. He almost had it he almost beat Dave in the ring and Rey would have been his this time he was always supposed to be his but HE was in the way the aggressive man animal Batista. The man cheated his way to Rey and he doesn't deserve him the man can't hold back his anger sometimes what if he ends up hurting him. They don't belong together. He is the one supposed to be getting match winning kisses he is the one to be getting the hugs, he is the one who should have Rey in his bed right now but no. Dave thinks he can stop the viper but he always takes what he wants and what he wants is the title and Rey's heart. "Get ready Dave cause i'm taking what belongs to me!" He adjust himself on the bed until he is comfortable then finally goes to sleep.


End file.
